The invention relates to a window or door, structure consisted of a support frame, a retaining frame positioned thereabove and mounted thereto by means of frame connection elements and a multiple insulating glass supported by these two frames, the weight of the glass being absorbed by the support frame. The glass engages a longitudinal bar of the support frame as well as a longitudinal bar of the retaining frame with its edge by providing an intermediary pane gasket.
Such a structure is disclosed in DE-OS No. 27 12 691, for example. The retaining frame which consists of aluminum profiles as a unitary element is connected with the unitary support frame, which is also assembled of aluminum profiles, by means of clamping parts which form the frame connecting elements. The latter consist of plastic, for example, and are fixedly mounted in a groove of the retaining frame at a distance from each other and engage with one foot between U-shanks of the support frame, which shanks form a retaining groove and are mounted vertically on the glazing plane. These clamping parts may also be provided with a chrome steel insert.
In this known structure the multiple pane insulating glass consists of a conventional insulation glazing which is provided with a weather side pane and a room side pane which are rigidly and non-detachably connected with each other at the edge area by means of a rigid distance frame which simultaneously closes the intermediary air space enclosed between the two glass panes steam tight with respect to the atmosphere. This intermediary air space normally contains dried air or technical gases under normal pressure.
For assembly purposes, this unitary insulation glazing is inserted in the support frame. Subsequently, the retaining frame which previously has been provided with the clamping elements is inserted with the feet of the clamping elements into the mentioned retaining groove of the support frame under pressure until an automatic locking occurs. Thereby, the retaining frame with its associated pane gasket is pushed with high pressure against the outer side of the weather side glass pane, whereby the insulation glazing with its room side glass pane is firmly pressed against the pane gasket of the mentioned longitudinal bar of the support frame. This pane gasket on the support frame may be a two side adhesive sealing tape, for example.
This known embodiment is also called a pressure glazing.
In such a conventionally designed insulating glazing, the clear distance between the two glass panes is 12 mm, for example. Without considering the dampening value of the air layer, a heat throughput number k=2.6 kcal/m.sup.2 h.degree.C. is stated as the empirical measuring value. This corresponds to a dampening value of 1/k=0.3846. If one considers the dampening value defined by the enclosed air, one can see that the so-called k-value can be improved by enlarging the pane distance. However, substantial tests have shown that the degree of efficiency of the insulating glazing, i.e., the ratio of theoretically expected and effective insulation is lowered with increasing an intermediary air space due to the stronger air circulation (convection) in the intermediary air space. With respect to further details, we would like to point to "Glaswelt" 8/1980, page 702 to 704.
However, the desire exists to enlarge the pane distance and thereby the intermediary air space in a conventional insulating glazing. However, when realizing this desire, the following problems occur: The temperature fluctuations to which such an insulating glazing is subjected are between -10.degree. and +60.degree. C. Therefore, in an intermediary air space of 12 mm, a volume fluctuation of the enclosed air volume occurs of about 3.08 l/m.sup.2 pane face. In an intermediary air space of 16 mm this volume fluctuation already increases to 4.10 l/m.sup.2 pane face. Therefore, a larger intermediary air space increases the pumping movements, that is, the so-called double pane effect considerably. Thereby, mechanical stresses of the edge sealing and possible optical distortions are increased. Therefore, the conventional intermediary air space of 12 mm was found to be the optimum between effort, efficiency and pane stresses (a.a.O.)
Furthermore, it is particularly disadvantageous that the outer edge connection of conventional insulating glazings represents a substantial deterioration of the k-value, which is about 5.0 in the edge zone area.